1. Technical Field:
The present disclosure relates to backflow assemblies, and more particularly, to systems and methods for tracking backflow prevention devices associated with one or more water supply systems.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Treated or potable water in water supply systems, such as the water supplied to a residential building, a commercial building, or the like, is maintained at predefined pressures so as to facilitate water flow from an outlet, such as a tap, shower head, and the like. The pressure within the pipes of such water supply systems can vary significantly depending on several factors. For instance, pressures may fall below desired levels when a water main bursts, pipes freeze, or if there is an unexpectedly high demand on the shared water supply system. Significant drops in pressure may cause backflow between different water sources and allow untreated water from the ground or other undesirable sources to be drawn into the treated water supply. To prevent such backflow contamination, it is often required to provide a backflow prevention device or backflow assembly between the delivery point of a water supply and where water is locally stored or accessed for use.
The typical backflow prevention device is comprised of test cocks, shut-off valves and independently operated spring-loaded check valves. A check valve is a common form of a backflow prevention device. Over time, the valves of a backflow assembly may lose its ability to maintain a proper seal, and further, lose its ability to maintain proper pressures within the water lines. The functionality of a backflow assembly is essential in isolating certain water supplies from contamination, pollution, or the like.
Therefore, while many municipalities require backflow assemblies, those municipalities also require periodic testing and maintenance of the backflow assemblies. Currently, municipalities, as well as many privately-owned water suppliers, manually track the backflow assemblies that are installed in the vicinity of its respective water customers. For instance, each backflow prevention device is tracked by the municipality or water supplier using paper files and documents that are maintained essentially by hand, or manually entered into an electronic tracking system by hand. With respect to water supply systems that are owned by municipalities, municipal administrators mail reminder letters and notices to the respective water customers periodically, for example, annually or bi-annually, to remind the water customers of an approaching backflow inspection deadline. Water customers may then contact a backflow inspector or tester to arrange for an inspection. Once the inspection is complete, testers may record the test results onto a form that is then submitted to the municipality by hand, via mail or facsimile. Upon receiving the forms containing the test results, the municipality may sort the forms by hand and categorize the forms with the water customer address. While collecting and filing test results for backflow assemblies that have passed the inspection, municipal administrators may also monitor for untested and/or failed backflow assemblies. If any backflow assembly has failed or has not been tested by the inspection deadline, the municipal administrators may then contact those water customers and respond accordingly.
Thus, tracking even one backflow assembly requires a significant amount of work and coordination on the part of the water supplier or municipality, the water customer and the backflow assembly tester. A typical municipality may account for several backflow assemblies that are installed at various residential or commercial structures and facilities which specifically require the installation of backflow assemblies. Additionally, the municipality may further account for backflow assemblies that have been recently removed or newly installed due to new developments or any other significant change to the water supply system. Furthermore, the municipality may go through the tracking process on a yearly or bi-yearly basis. While the current system of tracking backflow assemblies may be adequate, there is much room for improvement. For instance, the current system is too reliant on the municipality or the municipal administrators to collect and manage all of the files associated with water customers and their respective backflow assemblies. This results in an unnecessarily high need for labor and associated labor costs while introducing a significant potential for human error. The overall system currently in place is also difficult and time consuming to manage. For example, it may be cumbersome to update files and to adapt the current system for every new development or change within the municipality on a yearly or bi-yearly basis.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method or system that facilitates the management of backflow assemblies. Specifically, there is a need for a backflow tracking system that is more efficient, cost-effective and requires minimal involvement by municipal administrators such that the municipalities can redirect and devote more of its workforce and resources toward more important concerns of the respective community. Moreover, there is a need for a more adaptive and accessible method or system that automates many of the intermediary steps involved with tracking and testing backflow assemblies.